sasuhina fanfiction what is love!
by sammy11461
Summary: As hinata hyuuga enters a new school she doesn't know what to expect, all she can say is that the people here are interesting and whos that boy sasuke, he's so rude, mysterious and sexy? wait what oh no will hinata fall for this mysterious boy or better question will he fall for her?...DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**sasuhina fan fiction chapter one**

**what is love?**

oh no oh no" it was the first day of school and hinata was late she darted twords the front doors "the bell already rang!" no the first day of school and she was already late, people already thought she was weird so the thought of her entering the class late while everyone starred at her was the first thing she wanted. "ok I can do this lets see, lets see home room kakashi sensei room 200" crap where was room 200! hinata was starting off as a freshman at a new school and knew absolutely nothing about where all the classrooms were, she sprinted again making a sharp turn, "**CRASHHHH" **..."ouchhh" hinata landed butt first on the floor...oh no who did I bump into "I-I'm sorry I" she looked up to see a cold glare it was a boy, tall with raven hair and jet eyes he was so cold looking yet very gorgeous "you should watch where your going next time" he stated as he turned and walked away, hinata just starred for a moment before very slowly getting up and brushed herself off, geez she thought if all boys are like that then this wont be a very great year will it, hinata had came from an all girl school so she didn't really have that much contact with boys with the exception of her cousin neji who she sees on a regular day.

"ok class listen up! my name is kakashi sensei" just then the door flew opened, it was hinata she was panting from running so much..."err umm h-hi im hinata hyuuga", "well hello er hinata hyuuga" just then the class erupted in laughter, great thought hinata first im late and now sensei is making fun of me, my luck huh. " oh miss hinata I was just having a little fun I am kakashi sensei I will be your homeroom teacher im pleased to meet you" hinata looked up at her sensei, he was also gorgeous he had white long hair and a scare along his right eye but that didn't stop his face from looking astonishing, he wore a mask over his face hmm probably afraid of germs hinata thought, he had a relaxed facial expression that just can make anyone smile. "please have a seat any empty seat is yours to choose from" hinata turned around to face the class, eeppp so many eyes starring at her, she looked around there mostly all the seats up front were taken so she looked twords the back mostly all boys there, there! the far right corner yes girls and next to them an empty seat, hinata almost ran to the seat, maybe after sitting people will stop starring, yes safe she thought"

"hey hinata" she heard a whisper from the back of her, she turned and was happily stunned. "oh ten ten your here, thank god im not alone" ten ten was her friend from her previous school and was a really reliable friend too, ten ten was a slender girl with hazlenut eyes matching her hair which she usually wore up in buns or a braid, ten ten hung out with hinata during and alot after school since ten ten had a thing for hinatas cousin neji. "alright everyone get out a pensil and paper" kakashi cut though everyones conversations, "aww crap i totally forgot to bring a pensil" sitting next to hinata was a girl with four ponytails, how can she have forgotten to bring a pencil it is the first day of school after all hinata thought. "u-uh here you can have one of mines" hinata pulled up her packpack and handed a lavender pencil to her "oh wow thanks!, hey im temari, you saved my neck, god school is such a pain in the ass huh" hinata just smile she really didnt want to make a bad empression on anyone, she really wanted to make as much friends as she could at this new school, "oh yes i supose so", "hey temari school wouldnt be such a pain if you just tried every once in a while" this statment came from the girl sitting behind temari, she had pink hair and memerizing green eyes she was slender and pretty, she wore a yellow long v neck shirt that brought out her eyes and turquoiuse pants, "hhmpph whatever sakura you nerd" sticking her tounge out at temari she then faced hinata, "hi im sakura" "oh hello" hinata tried to think hard about whether or not she had seen temari or sakura at her old shool but just then sakura answered her question like if she read hinatas puzzled face " so i never seen you in our old public school so you must have went to an all girls school right hinata?"

"oh uh yes i did"

"well maybe we can be friends this year, right hinata"

"y-yes!" hinata sounded more eager then she wanted to show, but the thought of making new friends was exciting, maybe she wont be the weird girl that people always tried to avoid this year.

" ok our topic is **what is love?" **stated kakashi sensei

"awwwww booooooooo!" shouted the boys from the back hinata looked over to see a boy with birthmarks and brown hair wearing a fury hoody jacket,

"love?" he stated "thats so lame kakashi sensei its the first day of school, lets write about something more interesting like...like about womens with big beautiful breasts" he then darted his eyes twords hinata and winked, ewww... what did he just... seriouly hinata thought what a creep, just then her eyes turned to kakashi exspecting him to try and calm the giggling boys down and to her surprise she saw her sensei lost in thought drowling, oh great her sensei was a pervert...

'uuuuuhhhhuumm sensei!" shouted sakura

"oh um yes sorry about that kiba please stop inturruting" kakashi rubbed the back of his neck smiling

"oh come on sensei im not wrong" kiba began laughing again his laugh kinda sounded like a bark

"well ik ihteresirrf in whay senfir has to syhh"

"choji we cant understand you while your stuffing your face" kiba sighed

hinata looked over to the boy sitting in front of kiba, he was a heavyset boy, brown hair with an orange tint to it, his cheeks were pink they almost look like they had a swirl to them, he was deffinitly stuffing his face with a bag of chips.

"sensei i have to agree this is totally really lame" from that came a boy who was sitting across from kiba, wow hinata thought hes really cute, he had blond hair and sky blue eyes and kinda look like he had three whiskers on each side of his cheeks, wow whiskers hinata thought, he wore a white shirt with an orange swirl on it and orange jeans

"or unless it was about mine and sakuras love then i dont mind" he squealed in delightment turning twords sakura waving.

"shut it naruto!" saura was now waving her fists at him. hmm so his name is naruto thought hinata but damn he already has something for sakura, she sighed.

"does anyone even care what i have to say" eveyone turned to the very back of the room

"eeeppppp screached naruto "shino dont do that and when the hell did you even get here!"

shino was the boy in the very back he wore a jacket with the hood up to his neck and covering his eyes were dark shaded glasses.

"everyone forgets about me" shino sulked

"well what the hell do you exspect us to see you when your just sitting there all quiet like a stalker!" kiba stated

wow hinata thought they all seem like they know eachother they probabley all went to the same school.

"ok ok calm down class" kakshi sensei said, just then the door flew opened, and all the girls started going crazy, hinata looked it was that boy she bumped into earlier " sorry im late" the boy stated

"late? sasuke you do realize the class is almost over right"

sasuke only grinned

"i guess take a sea-" just then the bell rang and everyone jumped up

"wait remember our topic _what is love?, _it will be due at the end of the seimester!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 STRANGE GIRL**

"alright! lunch alreadyy!"

"god choji do you really have to scarf down your food like that" kiba exclaimed really annoyed. yes thought hinata half the day was over and then she would be able to go home and relax.

"hey hinata eat with us" it was sakura calling out to hinata , hinata looked over to sakura at the crowded table lets see...theres choji, kiba...defiantly don't want to sit by him...temari, and even ten ten.

"hinnaata-chan" kiba was now flopping his hand around "comme site with me hehehe"

"uh-I-im comming" just as hinata sat down naruto came and sat next to sakura his tray was even more full then chojis.

"hey sakura chan!, oh hey hinata so your sitting with us today" hinata looked up in surprise, oohh why did he have to talk to her, she can feel her cheeks getting redder as she just stared back at naruto..."uh hinata" tenten poked hinatas side.

"oo-h uh-uh yes" she instantly looked down

"okayy" naruto turned to sakura "hey sakura want me to feed you some of my pudding heheh"

"gggrrrr chaaaaa" _**POWWW**_ sakura had hit naruto so hard she sent him crashing to the floor "idiot!" she shouted

"geez naruto your such a loser" a tall girl with long blond hair and light blue eyes said replacing narutos seat next to sakura

"what did you say!" they were now screaming in eachothers faces, hinata let out a giggle. the girl with blond hair turned her attention to hinata "annd you are"

hinata felt her face getting red as the attention was focused on her again

"oh im hinata hyuuga"

"...oh, im ino" hinata was about to respond before both ino and sakura jumped up and started squealing

"sasuke-kunnnnn!" hinata turned around to see what they were so excited about and there was sasuke walking twords them

"no lunch today sasuke-kun" ino said flinging under sasukes arms

"move" that was sasukes only word as he just simply shoved her away, he took a seat next to naruto

"sasuke-kun i missed you all day where have you been" sakura said with a liitle pout in her voice, sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"are they dating?" hinata whispered to ten ten looking at both sasuke and sakura, wait why did i even want to know its not like i care hinata thought.

"no but both ino and sakura has had a crush on sasuke since kindergarden" ten ten was in public school until middle school and then thats when she started attending the all girls school so ten ten knew everyone at the table already.

"oh" just then hinata realized that sasuke was staring at her, she instintley turned red

"hey arent you that girl that bumped into me"

geez tell everone why dont you hinata thought "u-uh yes, im sorry"

"dont be" sasuke examined hinta she wore a violet dress, not too short, tight on top which showed how big her breast was but it was flowy on bottom she has black hair but it had a blue tint to it, her hair hung over her shoulders and her eyes were so light they looked almost white she wasnt as skinny as the other girls but she was fit. sasuke noticed that she was glanncing at naruto every so often, ha i cant belieave it she likes naruto, sasuke smirked.

Hinata was figiting with her fingers. What a strange girl sasuke grinned.

"oh i have to go pick up my i.d from the office before lunch is over" hinata picked up her backpack getting ready to leave, her packpack tiped over just enough for a few pencils and her journal to fall out

"here ill get it" sasuke was now helping hinata pick up her scattered pencils

"thank you" she smiled politly and walked off _**WHAMM **_! just then hinata had fallen head first to the ground, what the hell was that she tripped over she thought, hinata looked up to fina a girl with bright red hair and glasses looking over her grinning

the whole caffateria got quiet "what was that for?" hinata asked stunned

"sasuke is my man" the girl now leaning over whispering in hinatas ear

"karin!" sakura came running up "what the hell you..." saskura had her fist in karins face getting ready to hit her

"do it forhead i dare yah to, i would love to see you get kicked outta school on the first day for hitting me" she smirked

"whatttt! you just tripped hinata right now"

"huh?...oh that she fell" karin simply said while shrugging her shoulders

"you lying biittc..."

"sakura its ok" hinata had gotten up and was brushing herself off

"p-please its ok i wouldnt want you to get introuble for me" she smiled

"hinata?"

"thank you sakura" hinata made a slight bow to sakura before turning around and leaving

"bitch!" sakura made sure to finish her name calling before returning to the table, karin only smirked.

hhmmm thought sasuke, she didnt fight back i wonder where she ran off to...

hinata was now in the bathroom brushing off her tears, she was never really a strong person, she cried when she saw a hurt puppy, or a sad movie she cried when other people cry when her mother past it took her what seemed like forever to stop crying but her father and younger sister were different they were strong nothing bothered them her father often avoided hinata and her sister just only thought of herself, the only family member she really talked to was neji, but even so he sometimes didnt understand her feelings.

she walked out of the bathroom and smacked into something, uuhhh what did i bump into now hinata thought as she rubbed her forhead she looked up to see sasuke standing above her

"you really are clumsy arent you?"

"o-oh im sorry!"

stop apologizing" sasuke sounded annoyed

"o-oh sorr..." hinata bit her tounge

"look i came to see if your ok" sasuke said sounding like if he was forced to ask

"oh...yes thank you for asking"

sasuke saw hinata smile and quickly looked away "no problem" he said quickly walking away, damn he thought she's gorgeous, what the hells wrong with me, do i like her...but she has a crush on naruto, that idiot. he stoped for a moment then smiled ...while i'll just have to get to know her better, he grinned.

Finally! thought hinata as she exited the front doors, i can go home and relax. she looked around and saw naruto and sakura, naruto had his hand around sakura and sakura looked like she was about to kill him, hinata looked down and blushed at the thought of naruto possibly putting his hands around hinata one day.

"hey hyuuga whats with the red face" it was sasuke

"er uh n-nothing really" hinata looked up smiling at sasuke. sasuke noticed naruto in the distance and rolled his eyes "so which way are you walking hyuuga?"

"oh that way" hinata pointed

"me too i'll walk you, lets go" it was more a demand then an offer hinata thought but she followed anyways

"so your from an all girls school right?" sasuke asked, how did he know hinata thought "yes i am" she smile

"how was it"

"well it was really different from this school thats for sure"

" so any crushes yet"

oh my god hinata thought did sasuke really just ask me that. "no!" hinata blurrted out

"are you sure cause i been seeing you stare at naruto all day"

"o-oh look icecream!" hinata ran to a small icecream stand trying to avoid the conversation

sasuke walked up "two please, vanilla for me annnd..."

"chocolate for me!" hinata squealed in delight she loved chocolate and the sight of a cone with chocolate icecream covered on it was great

hinata and sasuke walked side by side licking their icecream he was actually easier to talk to the she thought, they talked about music, sports what their favorite television show was, and hinata to sasukes surprise talked alot but not in an annoying way she was never too loud and had a sweetness to her voice that made sasuke feel warm, crap what the hell is wrong with me sasuke thought.

"oh we're her"

sasuke looked to see a big house, hmm he smiled

"so i'll see you tomorrow?" hinata asked

"yes. wait..." sasuke grabbed hinatas hand, she instintly felt flushed in the face

"w-hhat are y-ou doing?"

"theres chocolate on your face" sasuke leaned into hinatas face, she squinted her eyes was he gonna kiss her? and why am i not moving away she asked herself, "there" just then she felt sasukes finger swipe the side of her mouth, she looked up he was grinning big

"there yah go its off" he smiled

"oh uhh thank you?" hinata was so confused

"ill see you tomorrow hyuuga" sasuke was now walking away waving his hand

"hhmmph thats if you don't decide to ditch half your classes" she smilled a whitty grin waving back, she can hear sasuke laugh at her statment

he was different then i thought he was...hinata smiled, the thought of him leaning close to her made her blush...hmm tomorrow huh she laughed konah high scool was really enteresting

"well hello brother your home early"

"oh hey itachi" sasuke threw his backpack on the floor and layed on the couch

"how was school?"

"itachi i told you to stop acting as if you were my parent" sasuke groaned

"but i am your big brother" itachi smiled "the only one you got" he just had to throw that in

"well if you must know i met a girl'

"oh really" itachi raised an eyebrow"

"yeah shes...strange" sasuke smiled

_**SAMMY HERE3 HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE SLOPPY SPELLING JUST GOT OFF WORK AND IM SUPER TIRED, BUT PLEASE REVIEW ,REVIEW ! I FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS SO SLOPPY I WANT TO HURRY AND GET TO THE LUST AND ROMANCE BUT I FIRST FEEL LIKE I SHOULD GET INTRODUCTIONS OUT OF THE WAY FIRST, BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY THINK! LOVE YOU ALLLLLL SAMMY3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING AGES 18 AND OVER THERE'S SOME LUSTY WRITING HERE...ALSO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**_

"another day of school"...hinata sighed, after the incident that happened with karin hinata was not looking forward to school hinata nearly walked through the front door when she was grabbed and pulled into a dark classroom...

"ahhh!..."

"shhhh" it was sasuke he had his hand now against hinata's mouth preventing her from saying anything else, he had a look of hunger in his eyes, hinta took a few steps back but found she was between sasuke and a desk, sasuke eyes slowly went from hinata's eyes to her chest her large breast peeping out because of the way sasuke held her still, she shook sasuke's hand from her mouth...

"sasuke what are you doing" she whispered, she can felt her face heating up by how close sasuke had gotten to her..

"I want you" those were sasuke's only words before he was kissing hinata, she didn't know what to do, slowly she felt her body reacting, her mouth slowly opening making room for sasuke's tounge to enter, the sensation was great she felt her legs getting weak, sasuke lifted up his hands and cupped hinatas breast, he squeezed her breast firmly but playful,with one hand he slowly crept under her shirt making way under her bra, he squeezed her breast making a unexpected hinata moan, she felt her vagina throbbing and heating up.

"no!" she pushed sasuke away "stop"

sasuke first gave hinata a puzzled look then started grinning..."what I thought you liked that"

"what's with you sasuke-kun?, why are you acting like this?"

"hinata you can't deny there's a sexual tension between us...I was only fulfilling it.."

"well don't!" ...as hinata spoke sasuke raised his eyebrow..."really hinata because I think you were enjoying it too"

"no I wasn't!"

"hmph you were sure moaning load enough" hinata's face turned bright red..

the bell rang...

"goodbye sasuke-kun"...

sasuke smiled "I'll be sure to make hinata mines"

hinata sat in her desk her legs still shaking "damn him" but what she couldn't get over was how good it had felt...

"hey hinata what's up"

"oh hey ten ten its nothing"

"oh hey hinata look who came to class that's shocking"

hinata looked up to see sasuke enter the room, he looked like nothing ever happened not one glance twords hinata as he sat in a seat by naruto...what is he up to hinata thought.

"hello class"

"hello kakashi-sensei" the class errupted

"today we will write a poem"

"poem? oh come on that has to be the lamest thing ever" one of the boys from the back of the class shouted

"does it have to rhyme" shouted a girl

" it doesn't have to rhyme or anything just as long as its from the heart, those who don't write anything wont get a grade..."

"well what do we write about sensei?" choji looked dumbfounded

"anything"

the class got excited they picked up there pencils and started writing

"hey hinata do you have an extra pencil"

"oh yes here you go temeri"

hinata pause and glanced at naruto he was peeking and wiggling his fingers at sakura hinata sighed and looked over to see sasuke looking at her, he turned his head and started writiing...

...

"ok class who wants to share their poem"

"I will" choji exclaimed making his way to the front dropping several of his classmates books by trying to squeeze past...

"ok...here it is..."

_food is good _

_food is kind_

_it sits in my tummy really nice_

_I like to eat, I like to sleep_

_its only right since I go to school all week!_

_don't call me fat cause my temper wont last_

_and it wont be cool that I beat you up at school_

"well that's all I got" choji chuckled

"remind me never to call choji fat" whispered kiba to naruto

"right!" was naruto's reply

"alright next?, ...no one has anything...come on it wont hurt

"I will"

the whole class turned around in shocked sasuke

_**what is love.**_

_**love is the true form of beauty**_

_**in which one cannot see the true identity**_

_**reaching past many**_

_**stopping more then once causing us to get lost and lust**_

_**re enduring our very souls**_

_**losing ones mind and self control**_

_**lost and confused we all must chose **_

_**the use of love and all it comes out to**_

_**waiting for those words that are used plenty**_

_**the word love definitions are many...**_

the class stood silent as sasuke walked back to his seat.

the girls erupted in cheers and were screaming "oh sasuke that was so beautiful!" "marry me sasuke" "I love you sasuke!" sasuke only rolled his eyes the bell rang and everyone picked up their backpacks and sakura ran up to sasuke and hugged him

" oh sasuke that was beautiful" she blushed, hinata felt the heat rise up to her cheeks sasuke looked at hinata and smiled causing hinata to storm out of the classroom, was she jealous of sakura she asked herself...no she can't be...can she...just then she felt herself being shoved again into a corner that couldn't be seen.

"you ran off so quickly"

"sasuke-kun" hinata was facing sasuke they were pressed up against eachother in the tight corner

"so did you like my poem?"

"y-yes, but i didn't understand the meaning of it all" hinata confessed

"...don't worry you will find out soon enough"

hinata looked up and sasuke pressed his lips against hinata, his lips were so warm, but this time he let up right away smiled at hinata and walked away, hinata's breath was takened away...was she lusting for sasuke?


	4. Chapter 4

_**-SAMMY CHAN HERE- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH! SO THE REASON WHY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT IS BECAUSE I WORK LIKE CONSTANTLY SO BY THE TIME I GET OUT OF WORK I'm SUPER TIRED AND ITS 1AM YA KNOW, BUT IF STORY LENGTH IS WHAT I'M LACKING THEN I WILL ENDURE THE LONG TIRED NIGHT AND TYPE UNTIL MY HANDS FALL OUT SO ENJOY! AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! ALSO AGES 18 AND UP RECOMMENDED**_

_P.E_ ...it was once a week and hinata didn't know what to expect since so much has happened over the few days. Hinata started changing into her p.e cloths when she noticed sakura starring at her "u-uh why are y-you starring at me sakura" she said blushing

"wow hinata your breast are huge" sakura said wide eyed she then looked down and poked hers "dammit" she sighed how was she ever gonna seduce sasuke with these! she thought.

"come on sakura quit sulking and lets go already" it was ino, her shirt went up to her bellybutton and her shorts were incredibly short, not that hinata's and the other girls weren't short either, these gym cloths were really perverted.

"what's wrong is poor little forehead sad cause her breast haven't developed yet, all nipple and no breast the poor thing" it was karin she had a wicked grin on her face

"_**ggrrrrrrr **_shut it karin your breast aren't much bigger then mine!"

"is that your comeback sakura, poor forehead with all that extra weight on your forehead you can't think straight"

"I swear I'll kill you" sakura punched the locker and left a big...no not big...huge dent in it, karin had a look of panic on her face before running out of the locker rooms.

"uh that slut, she's slept with mostly everyone at this school and she has the nerve to talk shit!"

"everyone?, u-uh like w-who sakura?" hinata asked timidly in the back of her mind she was hoping it wasn't naruto

"well you know like kiba, shikamaru..."

"she didn't sleep with shikamaru!" temari was now looking at sakura full of rage before she grinned..." how about sasuke? I heard she slept with sasuke at that party when everyone was drunk"

"that's a rumor temari!, and if I said **if** it happened its only because sasuke was drunk"

"come on face it sakura sasuke sleeps with everyone" temari smirked "except you"

"w-what about naruto kun did he sleep with her" hinata asked twirling her fingers around

"eww no their like cousins or something" sakura said "now lets go and get this done and over with"

oh thank goodness hinata thought but then with sasuke, does he really sleep with everyone ...so that's it he must be trying to use hinata for sex, now I definetly know to stay away form him, yes!

...

"ok class! I am your teacher guy-sensei!" a man wearing all green was standing in front of them super energetic with a bowl shaped hair cut, smiling white teeth and giving them a thumbs up.

the boys and the girls had now came together and were waiting for instructions, hinata looked around she saw kiba, choji, and naruto even temari's boyfriend shikamaru who was a grade older, temari had explained that they had moved him up a grade cause he was practically a genius, but he still had to take p.e with everyone else, no sasuke though which was a relief for hinata him seeing her in these short shorts and tight shirt would have been embarracing especially after their incident in the classroom, she blushed.

"ok class were gonna run a few laps then its volleyball!" thumbs up

everyone gathered on the track, "now show me how youthful you all can be!, gooooooo!"

everyone darted off hinata ran on the side of sakura and temari, naruto, kiba and a boy that looked just like sensei were racing, shikarmaru was just walking and choji was trying to run...the girls finished the run and to be expected naruto,kiba, and the other boy were already done...

"good job lee!" sensei was now crying giving lee the thumbs up

"thank you sensei" lee was now crying too...

"idiots" sakura mumbled...

"hey hinata so nice run out there huh" kiba was walking to hinata staring at her chest

"u-uh i...yes" hinata put her hand over her chest but kiba was still starring

"kiba knocked it off!" sakura pushed kiiba "lets go hinata"

"volleyball! now lets get into our teams!" guy separated everyone and thank goodness hinata was on the same team as sakura and temari even naruto and lee were on their team, on the opposite team was karin, her friend, choji kiba and shikamaru..

"let's give it our all!" shouted sensei

"we'll serve!" karin grabbed the ball threw it in the air and hit it _**whoooosh...**_ the ball went flying to sakura _**chhaaaaaa!**_ sakura sent the ball flying back in full force that no one was able to retrieve it fast enough "good job sakura that's point for us" shouted lee

"oh great job karin, you know sakura's great at volleyball why did you hit it twords her" kiba complained

"I was aiming for her face you idiot!" karin was shouting in kibas face 

"what a drag, I guess I'll serve" shikamaru grabbed the ball and hit it, now everyone was taking turns hitting the ball back and forth trying to hit it with as much force as they can, shikamaru hit the ball as hard as he could and lee missed it

"point for us" shouted karin, then she jumped on shikamaru "I knew you can do it shika"

"you bitch" temari was now on the other side of the court she had karin in her hands shaking her, sakura and hinata ran over to her to break them up, just then karins friend jumped on hinata and started pulling her hair "oww what are you doing?!"

"hey!" sakura pushed the girl off hinata, and the girl then jumped on sakura they were wrestling around when hinata tried to break it up and the girl hit hinata, hinata felt a heat of anger come over her and she punched the girl so hard the girl went flying across the room, meanwhile temari was still strangling karin while shikamaru was trying to break it up

"temari stop"

"why shikamaru is she your little whore!"

"no temari I swear come on now"

"I know you two had sex! I swear ill kill this bitch"

" women are such a pain, temari i didn't touch her, i love you!" temari let go of karin and was now looking at shikamaru..."really" she smiled "you mean it"

"yes of course i do" temari was about to get off karin before karin said "yeah we had sex it was great too" and temari jumped back on karin strangling her again...

"that's enough!" it was guy sensei, he pulled karin and temari apart "all of you girls to the office!"

...

All the girls sat in the office their faces scrated up and bruises not one of them saying a word.

The principles door opened and a women with low pigtails blond hair and way bigger breast then hinata came in, "hmph why am i not shocked" she grinned "come in my office all of you"

hinata entered the office and looked around there were papers piled up on the desk and a picture of a man with long white hair smiling (jariya) the template on the desk said- tsunade-

"ok who wants to explain to me what happened?"

"it was all their fault!" karin was pointing at temari "she attacked me!" she pouted

"grrrrr thats not true you liar!"

"it is to sakura!" sakura and karin were now facing each other glaring

"well since no one will tell me your all expelled until monday"

"what?!" all the girls cried out

"my moms gonna kill me" screeched sakura

...

the girls were dismissed and hinata walked home slowly what would father think, she opened the front door "hello I'm home"

"hinata?"

"oh hi cousin neji"

"what are you doing home so early"

"I got in a -a fight..." hinata looked down ashamed

"hah really?" hinata looked up to see a intrigued neji starring back at her

"what was it about?" he said raising one eyebrow

"I was trying to break up a fight and the girl hit me"

neji laughed..."why are you laughing" hinata demanded

"its just I never expected you to get into a fight that's all"

"oh...wheres father"

"he's gone...left today with your sister" hmm that didn't really shock hinata her father was always leaving without telling her usually she would be sad that he only invited her sister and not her but this time she was relieved.

"ok well I'll see you later"

"where are you going neji?"

"I have...things to do."

"o-oh ok"

it was now around 8pm and hinata was hungry, I guess I'll go walk for something to eat, she grabbed her backpack and went out, hmmm I wonder what's good hinata looked over and saw the ice cream stand her and sasuke went to when he first walked her home, she smiled. There! a burger stand, that sounds good but before she could cross the street she heard karin's voice...

"where do you think your going hyuuga?"

hinata turned around and saw karin and her friend she hit, the girl had a big purple bruise from where hinata landed the punch.

"I-I don't want any problems"

"save it hyuuga its time for revenge"

karin ran up to hinata and tried to hit her hinata dodged but before hinata could fight back karins friend had grabbed hinata from the back and held her so she couldn't move karin punched hinata and continued hitting her hinata tried to move but she couldn't move, she can see her vision getting more and more blurry, she fell to the ground the last thing she heard was someone's faint voice _**hinata**__..._

...

hinata had awoke in a room she didn't recognize, where am I?

"ah your awake finally"

"sasuke! how did you...how did I?"

"well you were getting jumped by karin and her friend and i scared them off, you were hurt really bad so i carried you to my house"

"o-oh thank you" hinata looked down

"what's wrong?" 

hinata couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as she spoke "did you and karin really have sex" she almost whispered it

sasuke starred at hinata a moment..."no"

she looked up "no?"

"well we did make out once while I was drunk but she got really annoying I just ended up leaving, I guess later that night she ended up having sex with some guy and well he sucked on her neck and she told everyone it was me.."

hinata was happy, but she was confused about why she was happy, she didn't like sasuke.

"is that why you were fighting" sasuke said with an wicked grin

"NO!, temari had gotten into a fight at school and when I tried to break it up the girl hit me sooo..."

"sooo?"

"well i hit her back"

sasuke laughed

"what?"

"well i just didn't think you would be the type to get into a fight"

"why does everyone say that"

"but...i'm glad your ok" sasuke sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss hinata, she couldn't control herself it was like her head and her heart were arguing, he's only using me for sex, but he hasn't even asked me for sex, but he tried in the classroom, he's so cute...

's wrong hinata?" he looked into her eyes

"are you only using me for sex?"

sasuke looked up and moved away from hinata..."is that what you think"

"y-yes"

"if that's what you think then why are you here, why do you kiss me back?"

hinata didn't know the answer to the question, she couldn't even look at sasuke his dark eyes watching her waiting for her to say something.

"just rest i'll be back shortly to check up on you" sasuke got up and was ready to leave

"sasuke wait..." sasuke turned around and faced hinata "what is it'

"im sorry, its just that was what the girls were saying, i didn't mean to upset you"

sasuke walked twords the bed and sat down again he grabbed hinata and embraced her stroking her silky hair "it's ok i understand, but you really shouldn't listen to what everyone says though"

he turned facing hinata, she didn't know what came over with her she found herself leaning to sasuke for a kiss and in return he kissed her back she moaned as once again his tongue entered her mouth feeling it with pleasure as his tongue massaged hers _**mmmm**_ was sasukes reply, he put his arm on hinatas back guiding her to lay down as he pushed up against her, his other hand trailing down under the jeans she was wearing at first he massaged her vagina, she could feel herself getting more wet, then he pushed his way through her panties pushing his finger through her wet vagina she moaned _**sasuke!**_ that excited him more and he began to stroke her pulling his fingers in and out massaging her before entering again all she could do was moan in pleasure repeating his name and stoking his hair, she reached up and held his head pulling him in closer she started sucking on his neck _**ahhhhh**_ he whispered, he released his hand from under her panties and with a little thrust rubbing his hard penis against her vagina, she squeaked from the pain that was brought upon her when he did that sasuke pulled back and looked into hinata's eyes with a smile he said " i knew it would be to soon your still hurt from your fight, we'll have to continue this later" he leaned over and kissed hinata on the forhead "please rest" he smiled and before he left the room he said "goodnight and sweet dreams" hinata just layed there shocked about how she acted and what she let happened she was in pain no doubt she slowly fell asleep...

hinata awoke shaking and sweating the pain was horrible she moaned from the pain and sasuke came rushing in, hinata looked at the clock it was 3am

"what happened?"

"o-oh its just the pain"

"here take these" sasuke handed out some pills and a glass of water, hinata looked back at sasuke with his eyebrows raised

"you don't trust me"

"y-yes" hinata took the pills and drank the water

"thank you"

"if you need anything else just let me know" he opened the door and was ready to head out

"wait!...sasuke, will you stay with me?"

sasuke turned around and smiled at hinata "of course" he laid on the bed and held hinata from behind she felt his warmth and smiled, maybe i really do love sasuke she thought.

"


End file.
